Heaven's Revelation: Tomoyo's Love
by Shemhazai
Summary: Vei Fujibyashi is a man, His love for Tomoyo begins to stop him from attacking Tomoyo as his criminal alter ego, Heaven. As a member of the "Velvet Moon" Will his love for Tomoyo save them both? OC X Tomoyo  First of Series
1. The New Kid in Town

Vei Fujibayashi, a man with barely a dollar to his name, had been walking on his daily route to school. He was entranced; he was madly in love with the woman, Tomoyo Sakagami, The Beautiful White Angel. Vei had been an excellent student but outside of school he had been a rival to Tomoyo. Vei had always worn a mask and went under the name of "Heaven" when he was out with his friends. Vei remembered that day, that ungrateful day.

"You, masked guy, stop it now!" Tomoyo the white angel had spoken.

"Guys, it's that strangely strong woman. We should run!" Vei's buddy had whined.

"No, we have Heaven with us. I'm sure Heaven can take care of this White Angel." The buddy to the buddy spoke scared enough to urinate inside his jeans. "Right, Heaven?"

Vei also known as, Heaven, had nodded. Vei had removed his coat, showing the black shirt and his legendary collar bones.

"So, masked guy finally decided to have a little round with me? I'll make your death swift." Tomoyo in a fit of rage had screamed, rushing in for her beautiful combo kick. Vei had moved back slightly taking a few hits but Tomoyo's kicks were nothing to the body of Vei. Tomoyo looked rather crazy and began giving it all she had but, like Tomoyo, Vei had outstanding physical endurance. Vei had grasped the ankle of Tomoyo, who looked very much surprised. Vei had flipped her over, Tomoyo frozen in shock and keeping her skirt from falling down had begun screaming curses towards Vei.

"Damn you, masked man!" Tomoyo had screamed.

"Please, White Angel, I do not want to hurt you. Keep yourself adjusted. Scream, scream like the female you are." teased Vei

"You. . ."

"Vei! No spacing out in class!" The lovely Kyou Fujibayashi had thrown a dictionary towards Vei, who had then dodged it with a lucky reflex.

"Vei, space out one more time and I'll tell your little secret to Ryou." Kyou angrily spoke.

"My? Secret?" questioned Vei who was very much confused.

"I'll tell her, you know what." Kyou had seriously starred into the eyes of Vei, who had no relationship with Kyou what so ever. Vei's last name, Fujibayashi was a mere coincidence. "I'll tell her, you like Tomoya. She'll freak out." Kyou had said, a slight tint of red rushed through her face being disgusted at the fact that she'll make up a lie about who she loved and a classmate which had nothing to his name.

"Kyou, sweetie, your turning red. . ." Vei pointed out, a dictionary slammed to his face. "Kyou, you really have a way with words." Vei had then collapsed, this collapse was a fake, and however, he just wanted to get out of class.

"You. . ."

Vei had woken up, being pushed slightly by a pair of tiny hands.

"Huh? Who, the heck are you?" Vei had rudely answered towards the young female who stood before him.

"Fuko wanted you to wake up. Please, there is no need to pay me. You may thank the powers of Starfish!" Fuko Ibuki had posed entering one of her lovely dazes.

Vei had looked around, yawning, but noticed another woman discussing something with the nurse. Vei's eyes had widened, it was the White Angel herself. Tomoyo Sakagami. Vei had shook Fuko in attempt to wake her up.

"Kid! Kid! Wake up!"

Vei had motioned himself behind Fuko as he'd then give a lovely nice kick to her rear-end. Fuko still remained in her trance. Vei had looked around to the side, panic ran through him. He had then take the starfish carving away from her hands, which seemed to the the trick.

"Bad guy, you have proven to Fu-"

"Kid, kid, I don't have time. She's coming!"

"Who's sh- Hello, nice girl?"

Tomoyo had blinked; a slight unmanly scream had been heard from Vei as she quickly giggled it off.

"Fujibayashi, how are you?" Tomoyo's lovely voice had been calling to Vei.

"Er. . . I'm fine, how are you?" Vei had replied, attempting to keep his cool. He was madly in love with Tomoyo.

"I'm superb. Are you okay? Wait, what is that on your wrist?" Tomoyo had eyed the bracelet that gave him off as a top Syndicate, one of the top fighters on the streets, "Holy Hell: Heaven" was written on it.

"This old thing is the name of my band a few years ago. We separated because I had to move over here." Vei had given a fake but convincing smile.

"I see, it is very unique, yet, I get the feeling I've seen it before." Tomoyo had spoken.

"Oh, Tomoyo, I have a question for you." Vei had summoned up some courage that was left in him.

"Yes?" Tomoyo had looked at Vei, who was looking towards the ground.

"Will. . . You? Let me follow you around, I would like to see what the student council president does?" Vei had flung out with, failing to complete his primary objective.

"Sure, we can do that someday. Should you be getting back to classes?" Tomoyo had asked.

"No, I go visit my "sister" Kotomi." Vei had answered.

"Will you tell her I said hello?"

"Sure."

Vei had walked away heading to the library in which Kotomi would be located. Vei soon had arrived, opening the door and sitting in front of the genius, Kotomi Ichinose. Kotomi had continued reading but he had yawned once more.

"Kotomi, wakey-wakey," Vei had called out to the lovely genius. "Koto, wake up please." There was not response at all. Kotomi had been to adjusted to being visited by Tomoyo Okazaki who was more interested in Tomoyo then Kotomi.

"Kotomi, come on. Calling Kotomi, do you read me?" Vei had sighed. Without thinking he had yanked the book out of Kotomi's hand in which Kotomi had then took a three second lag to look up at Vei with tearful eyes.

"_Oh god, I did it. Here it comes"_

Kotomi had opened her mouth and spoke out the words, "Vei is a bully!" Vei had held his chest, feeling as if he was just shot. He was now on the ground, gasping for the air he needed. He looked at Kotomi's figure, she was nicely curved but his heart had remained for Tomoyo sadly. Kotomi had looked down, Vei had noticed her hair had gone down slightly from the sudden action but he couldn't help thinking of a cute defenseless dog's ears. Kotomi was going to get up but then Vei had opened the book.

"May you explain this to me?" Vei had to think about something to get her to feel a tiny bit better.

"Oh, sure, you see-"Kotomi had just begun explaining as soon as Vei had zoned out and placed his body under auto-pilot. He was asleep with his eyes opened and nodding head. Vei was having a dream.

"_Heaven, it's you again." A female voice spoke, halfway frustrated and halfway joyful. _

"_S-s-sa- Tomoyo," whispered Vei who was standing with a hand to his neck. Tomoyo was prepared to finally end him from existence, of course, this was just a fantasy. "I can't believe you actually put me in my place. Don't think I will give up so easily."_

"_My name, how do you know my name? Who are you?" Tomoyo had screamed, her voice pounding in the ears of Vei. "Are you some stalker? Are you somebody I know? How do you know me?" _

_Tomoyo had lifted her free hand, making her moves cautious as she knew that Heaven could burst out of her grasp at any moment. There was a slight difference in power difference. Heaven was the stronger one but a slight percent but he refused to make a move. Tomoyo had reached, lifting it towards the edge of the mask of Vei, whose identity as Heaven was kept a secret, ready to pull it off. Vei had then grasped the wrist of Tomoyo and pulled it towards his mask, his fingers over the fingers of Tomoyo. He had then pressed, the hands clutched on the edge of the mask and Tomoyo had ripped off the mask of Heaven._

_ Tomoyo's eyes widened in such fear, she was shocked and teary eyed. She did not know whether to kill him or even hurt him. She was just as shocked as her own school contained one of the most powerful fighters on the streets. She wondered why Vei had never struck her at the school or even why he never outraged within school like he did in the streets as Heaven._

_ "Vei Fujibayashi, your Heaven. . ." Tomoyo's voice trailed off looking down towards his chest._

"_Are you shocked, your school contained such a villain?"_

"_You interfered when the same members of your gang had been trying to go after me. I would of beaten them but you stepped in, yet you are Heaven, my enemy, why did you protect me that day?"_

"_It's simple." Vei had reached in, his lips above Tomoyo's neck as he'd then took a deep breath, his cold chilling breath running down Tomoyo's neck. "It's because I care. As Heaven, I follow the orders given to me by my weaker partners. As Vei, I follow Heaven's deepest wishes, to keep you alive, safe and healthy."_

_Tomoyo looked shocked and turned her head, her blue orbs widened in shock as she looked at the side of Vei's head. She noticed the scar she had given him when she had broken a fraction of his mask once. She looked at Vei's dull red eyes. She had finally summoned enough rage to scream, "But you had hurt Okazaki, I can never forgive you for that!" _

"_You are wrong, I told him to lie. I told him that if he told anyone the truth that the American student had been responsible for damaging him, you would of killed the American. I knew I would be able to handle you, contain your overpowered kicks."_


	2. Heaven's Heart

Vei soon woke up, confused of the current surroundings. Vei had woken up in the middle of the night in the library. Kotomi was even there sleeping with her head rested on the table.

"Oh god, what have I gotten myself into. Now I have to carry her home? She looks cute I guess." Vei had then quickly ran to his locker, flipping in his combination as he'd pull out a white long coat, white shirt and black pants. He had quickly switched from his school uniform's pants to the black pants in the halls, nobody was watching or was around, and he took the chance. Vei had soon finished changing into his street clothing, where he was known as "Heaven." Now as Heaven, he had walked into the library once again, taking Kotomi by the shoulder and then adjusting his arms so he would be able to carry her properly. As he carried her bridal style, Vei had to make through the hallways in the dark, with his mask on; it was only a slight bit harder.

"Oh Kotomi, don't let this happen again. Leave once you notice school is over." Vei had whispered, his whispers muted by his mask.

"It's such a beautiful night, I can't seem to sleep." A female voice had been talking to herself. The woman had been seated on a bench outside of the school as he'd then walked past the girl.

"Heaven, where do you think you are going, with her?" the female had called.

"Please, it is none of your concern." Vei had answered his voice dull and sorrowful.

"Heaven, I don't wish to fight on such a beautiful night. I already get endless harassing in school, there is no end to it, gosh!" The female had whined, Vei forming a little smile under his mask.

"Oh, Tomoyo," Vei had seductively said filling the air with his cold breath. "May I call you by your first name?"

"Yes, I see no problem in that. You are not such a bad guy. You change fast."

"I've never been changed. I only follow my orders."

Tomoyo had jumped down from her elevated platform as she would of stepped besides Vei, who she only viewed as the mask wearing Heaven. Tomoyo looked at him, smiling as she'd walk with Vei going towards the house of Kotomi.

"Hey, do you even know where Ichinose, Kotomi lives?" Tomoyo had asked.

"Yes, I was traveling and passing through the school, my brother had left something in the school and I had retrieved it. Kotomi was asleep in the hallways and her address was obtained through the school system." Vei had replied, Kotomi smiling softly in her sleep.

"I see. . ."

"Tomoyo," Vei had called out softly. "Please, don't protect the weak anymore. I beg of you."

Tomoyo shocked of the recent statement from Vei; she had shaken her head calmly keeping her temper under control.

"I can't do that. I will protect them. I have nothing after all, Tomoya Okazaki had broken me, and he went for that Furukawa girl, Nagisa, beating men who are evil, dirty, corrupted, will be shown a lesson. I can't keep it in."

Vei had shifted Kotomi's position and had balanced her in one arm; with the free hand he had wrapped that arm around Tomoyo's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tomoyo had questioned, trying to get out of the hold.

"Don't pay attention to Tomoya Okazaki, you can do better." Vei had been trying to keep his calm Heaven voice from going into his Vei Fujibayashi voice.

"I can't, I'm attracted to him. There is someone else I am interested in, but he only lives in my dreams." Tomoyo blushed, looking to the side, released from Vei's grasp.

"You are so childish deep inside that chest of yours." Vei had poked Tomoyo's chest, his poke giving a jolt throughout Tomoyo's body.

"W-what the hell are you thinking?"

"Calm yourself, I mean no sexu- Ah!" Vei's mask had been hit by Tomoyo's mighty kick. The mask was a decoy mask of the real thing so it had completely cracked off.

Vei had almost dropped Kotomi and he had held his face in his hand hiding his face.

"Show your face, Heaven."

"No."

Vei had ran towards Kotomi's house, dropping her off on her bed as he'd then leave the house in a rush. Tomoyo had then tackled Vei.

"How did this happen? I'm Heaven, I'm the superior!"

Tomoyo had chuckled as she'd explain she had been training her body even further then her normal body limits can take already. She forced Vei's hand off of his face and then his face was revealed.

"V-Vei Fujibayashi" Tomoyo screamed, "You are Heaven!"

"Yes. Don't like it deal with it!" Tears had formed in Vei's eyes, as he'd then look at Tomoyo his eyes blazing.

"Tomoyo, you asked me for the reasons why I had helped you out, or took the blame. You were obsessed with Okazaki, I was obsessed with you. I couldn't just deal with you talking about him." Vei continued on.

"Vei, I have never thought it would be you. Act like Heaven, please. Fight me, rival me!" Tomoyo screamed, jamming her fist into the chest of Vei which Vei had coughed from the pain.

"I can't. . . I won't." Vei had spoken, taking many hits from Tomoyo's hits.

"Fight back, fight back, and fight the hell back already!"

Vei had been at the point where his chest leaked out in blood. Vei had extended his shirt towards, pulling on it showing the marks Tomoyo had left on him.

"No more. I'm at my. . ." Vei's eyes widened as Tomoyo gave him the most vengeful hit she could make, a nice solid stomp to the chest which had immobilized Vei completely. "Tomoyo, stop, stop it!"

Tomoyo had then noticed the pool of blood that had supported Vei Fujibayashi on. She placed her head near Vei's ear as she was speaking, "Fight back."

Vei had lifted his right arm and placed it on Tomoyo's cheek, which Tomoyo gave it a try to smack It away but she had been hit twice. Twice directly to her chest, neck and head, Vei had damaged her slightly enough to just place her to sleep.

"Ugh. . ." Tomoyo moaned as she fell to the ground.

"You can stop hiding in the bushes now, Velvet members." Vei had called out to the area surrounding him where his weaker team mates had been hiding waiting for the right time to ambush the White Angel, Tomoyo Sakagami.

"You did it, Heaven, you actually caught her. Come on, let's take her to the corner and do stuff to her. We can ruin her body like she did to you. We can do some more damage and take something from her."

Vei had looked to the side, angry, his face blazing as he'd then rip off the sleeves of his coat and ran towards the members of the gang.

"What that?"

"Prepare yourself, cry for forgiveness and never appear before me again!" Vei had screamed

"What? It doesn't have to end this way! Heaven! Stop! End it now!"

Vei could not listen; he had given off his anger. He was enraged as he'd punch the members in the face and then perform the famous combo kick of Tomoyo. It was only modified heavily as it became more wild and furious causing his leg to seem to teleport in every direction. His kicks had landed on the gang members bodies, one after the other.

"Good boys, you distracted them. Come on, off with the wh- Gaaah!"

Vei had launched his hand into the gut of the man, in which if he placed all his strength it would of shoved right through. Vei had then took Tomoyo's body.

"Heaven. . ." Tomoyo groaned, but Vei had not been listening.

"You dare touch her one more time; you will face my entire wrath. You dare to fool with Tomoyo Sakagami, you will die. I love her; do not interfere with my fantasies." Vei had swiped his hand across the air, showing he was serious.

"_Vei Fujibayashi loves me? But, how can this be? How can this honestly be? He is my enemy. He's a sweet man. No, Tomoyo, focus on Tomoya, but Vei is so. . . Vei is so. . . Vei is comparable with Tomoya, they both are equally handsome, strong and good-willed. Not to mention they are both good friends with the genius, which I think is very cute." _Tomoyo had thought, half asleep.

Vei had noticed he was blushing but then set Tomoyo down on a bench after the gang members had left.

"I'm sorry. You got mixed up into this, it's my fault."

"Vei, I'm addicted to your punishment. I enjoyed seeing you suffer under my attacks." Tomoyo smirked, joking around with Vei.

"That hurts, but I don't care. I'm damaged but I can deal with it for now."

"Then let me make it somewhat better."

Tomoyo had spread her arms, Vei couldn't keep himself from looking at Tomoyo's chest, after all, Vei's a male, he's "naturally" attracted to it. Tomoyo had then leaned in, wrapping her arms around Vei, locking him a tight hug.

"Tomoyo. . ." Vei had returned the hug as well. Vei had loved the moment, as so did Tomoyo, obviously, Vei loved it more by a long shot.

"Will, you be mine?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"Same here, do you have a place to stay?"

"Why do you ask? I'm sure my little abandoned building will do myself well."

"Come have dinner with me."

"Okay."

Tomoyo had whisked Vei away, Vei looked confused but then he had thought, "Crap, I'm being the woman of the couple."

After a few more minutes, they had arrived at Tomoyo's house. Her parents greeted her but looked at Vei as if he was crazy?

Tomoyo's father's eyes widened, "Wow, You brought a man over."

Tomoyo had rolled her eyes and sighed, "Please, He's a good man. He's mine after all. May he stay?"

"Yes, I see no problem for now. Keep yourself safe at least."

Vei had cut in, yawning, "I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Vei 'H' Fujibayashi."

"I see, Mr. Fujibayashi, how are you," Tomoyo's mother had questioned, after completing her preparations with dinner. "Will you be staying with us for dinner?"


End file.
